The Light before we Land
by Hitsuiro Issa
Summary: An IllieVashj fic. I know it's kinda crappy, so deal with it. My first time with a warcraft fanfiction, so please review.  I suck at summaries. XD


A/N: An Illievashj fic. Made this in one, tiring day, so forgive my little mistakes. Song not mine either. Oh and…raises a block of cheese Get ready for the mushiness! XD

Disclaimer: I wish I do own these characters, but I do not. TT

**The Light before we Land**

_**In truth there is no better place to be  
The falling out of darkness to the sea  
**_

The sun's rays spread golden laser lights onto the sea shore, making the sand sparkle like little jewels before the sea. The Naga witch stared quietly at the darkening horizon, her azure eyes in slits as she continued to glare at the golden sun. The snakes that adorned her hair hissed in protest, but she ignored them. How can someone lose an opportunity like this, when the sun sets in such a beautiful manner? Long has been the time since she last stood in the beach while watching the sun go down. Well, that last time was eons ago- when she still had feet, and lovely blond hair, and fair, beautiful skin…

She drew a sharp intake of breath to keep her eyes from watering. Somehow that always did the trick- the effort would prevent her tears from falling. Exhausted, she sat down, laying her long fish tail instead of feet, onto the fine sand. Her secondary set of arms still clasped onto her prized bow, she listened intently to the sea's whispers.

The vast body of water held many secrets- deaths, partings, and maybe even brutal mutilations. How close she had been to death, she mused, and how stinging it was to be trapped in the water's embrace, like a fish caught in a net! She had been crying for help when something burst from her arms. It had caused her tremendous pain, and she couldn't even see what was happening to her body. Next thing she knew, she was on the soft sea bed, plenty of snake-fishes-like people around her, her hair now hissing, and the horrible fascination of being able to breathe in water.

New sounds entered her long ears, and she brought her gaze to a well-built man standing a good distance a way. Gargoyle-like wings spread out behind his scarred back, and her eyes scaled the spiraling horns on his forehead. It was, no doubt, Master Illidan Stormrage, the night elf who had altered plenty of things. She continued to stared at him this time, like a school girl marveling a secret love. How nice it seemed to just wrap him up tight in her four-armed embrace, she wondered a little embarrassingly, but a small mischievous smile still on her lips.

Even though he was blind, there was no denying of the fact that he still knew of her presence. Illidan made use of his other senses to move around and fight, and there were no exceptions like tracking down stalkers like her.

"Lady Vashj," He said casually, nodding at the direction where she lay. She pushed herself up with a pair of arms and used the other pair to calm down her hissing snakes. "Master Illidan," she returned the greeting. She rose from her position and slithered towards him, all the while keeping her head down.

_**Without a premonition  
Could you tell me where we stand?  
I'd hate to lose this light before we land  
**_

They stood side by side, watching the sun finally set, and the last golden rays illuminated their tired faces. Vashj looked at Illidan's with worry and longing, but as always, there was no emotion displayed on his face. She wondered if he was always so secluded from the world, and if she wasn't the only one he had been hiding from. But what was to fear of her? She definitely wasn't hostile towards her own master.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Lord Illidan?" She asked a bit cautiously.

He didn't reply, but instead bowed his head low, looking as if he was defeated. "There is something I would like to ask," he said after some time, and immediately Vashj directed all her attention to him. "Speak, my lord, I am listening." She prompted quietly.

But he didn't say anything. It seemed that he was still choosing his words carefully, but that was hardly believable, Vashj knew.

"If there comes a time when we would be separated, who would you go to, Vashj? Me or Kael?"

"Master…" she couldn't say anything at all. That was a question she hadn't expected- and it caught her by surprise. She racked her brains for an appropriate answer, but she could not find one. Where would she go?

"I don't think that would happen," she said evasively, looking away. She didn't want to see his reaction. She felt guilty of not being able to speak her mind. She felt guilty of the possibility of disappointing her master. But instead, he held her unarmed hands, the ones on her front, and she gasped as she realized it was really Illidan who was holding her.

"Don't you ever leave my side," he whispered, barely audible over the roar of the waves. "I…I wouldn't be able to go on, I don't want you to leave me when everybody has."

_**And when I feel like  
I can feel once again  
Let me stay awhile  
**_

She had never seen him like this. In fact, she thought that all Illidan could do was fight and get angry. Maybe it was foolish of her to think of him that way. After all, he was still mortal; he had emotions like everybody else, and he wasn't perfect. He knew how to love like all others.

Carefully, she brought one calloused hand to his face. She pushed away the strands of cerulean hair from his face, and stared at the blindfold that covered where his eyes should be. This time, she didn't stop the tears from falling, and it dropped onto their hands.

"I feel so lonely Vashj. But as always I hid my emotions from everybody. I don't want to be hurt ever again. If you only knew what happened between me, Furion and Tyrande…"

"No master, I do not know of it, nor will I hear anything about it," she told him dismissively. She didn't mean to snap at him that way, especially now when he looked so vulnerable, unlike the Illidan she had always followed. However, he made no notice of her disrespect, and pulled her into his arms.

_**If we could hold on  
We can see what is wrong  
Buy a little time  
For these little minds **_

She did him a favor and didn't react.

"You're right. Even I have no will to speak of it," he whispered into her ear, and she shivered. "But will you give me some time? I want you to know, like it or not." She managed to nod. "Of course, my master."

They were silent for awhile, reveling in the comfort they could find in each other. Whatever it was he was about to tell her, Vashj knew she was ready for it. She would listen even if it meant it would tear her heart- for the sake of Illidan's happiness.

"Master," she called for his attention quietly, and he replied with a muffled, "hmm?" She had to say it. Somehow, this depicted her loyalty to him; her love. "I would never abandon you, Illidan, no matter what."

He didn't even mind if she called him by his first name. In fact, he seemed glad about it. "Thank you, Lady Vashj. That would be really nice." And he kissed her trembling lips.

The sun left at last, and instead of the orange rays, the light violet beams of the moon illuminated the two, spreading their long shadows onto the beach. The winds blew a chilling breeze, and the sea whispered it's good night. In the distance, an owl hooted, and all was said and done.

------------

Notes: Haha! Another story done! XD If the lyrics are wrong, do say so. I have no idea what they are. I guessed. XD


End file.
